The present invention relates to a cookware or a kitchen appliance, and more particularly to a non-sticking kitchen spatula.
There are the so-called non-sticking pots and pans to which food does not stick. Such pots and pans are provided with a non-sticking coating of a tough insoluble polymer called polytetrafluorethylene (PTFE) or Teflon so as to prevent food from sticking to the surface of pots and pans, which can be cleaned and washed easily. However, the conventional spatula used to spread and turn over the food is generally of stainless steel material and can therefore scrape the Teflon coating of pots and pans. The scraped Teflon coating can be eventually peeled off from the surface of pots and pans to undermine the non-sticking effect of the Teflon coating. Such incident may be one of the contributing factors for consumers to become increasingly resistant to using such non-sticking pots and pans. As a result, business of manufacturers of such non-sticking pots and pans can be seriously hampered.